


(take my whole life too)

by sunflowerwrites



Series: two slow dancers [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, I'm so sorry, Kisses, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, finally not a work tagged with pining, im sorry, this broke my heart writing it, this is not a happy ending, zoeymau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: aphmau and zoey love their family so much. (that's why they have to say goodbye.)
Relationships: Aphmau & Levin, Aphmau & Malachi, Aphmau/Zoey, Aphmau/Zoey Talthatheil, Zoey Talthatheil & Levin, Zoey Talthatheil & Malachi
Series: two slow dancers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	(take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> technically a sequel to i wanna dance with somebody. could be read with just the knowledge that zoey and aphmau are in a relationship. the song for this work is "Can't Help Falling in Love", specifically the Crazy Rich Asians cover if you want to cry.

Zoey’s family stands outside of a large ship, as she tries to wrangle her youngest son into the hold. Her oldest son clings to her leg, solemn and trying to contain his tears. Malachi is always so strong, but she knows that he has suffered enough. She knows that this will break his heart in ways his heart has broken before.

_ “Mama, mama!” Levin cries, his hands reaching for Aphmau. She laughs, and gently takes him from Zoey’s arms.  _ _  
  
_

_ “Levin! How was your day buddy? You’re getting so big!” Aphmau chatters to their son, his giggles of delight the only response she gets. _

__

_ “We made cookies. Well, I made cookies. Levin ate them.” Zoey informs her, a loving smile on her face. _

_ Even though Aphmau sees Zoey every day, she is awestruck everytime by how gorgeous Zoey is. Her kind blue eyes, her golden hair, her strong hands. How blessed is she to call this woman hers? _

_ “Cookie!” Levin cries, and one of her beloved dogs rushes to nose Levin’s hand. _

_ Zoey and Aphmau laugh, and Aphmau plants a kiss on Levin’s forehead. _

_ “I would love some cookies.” _

Levin whines, his little hands scrabbling to grab purchase on Aphmau’s armor. He loves his mama so much, and Zoey loves her too. She cannot bear to leave her lover, but they love their sons so much. They couldn’t ever put them in danger. 

_ “Aphmau, can I uncover my eyes now?” _

_ Zoey listens as her lover scrambles around the room. “Wait just a minute…. Okay, now!” _

_ Aphmau stands next to a large four poster bed with a beautiful forest green canopy, a fern colored blanket, and pale green sheets, her chest puffed out in pride. “Do you like it?” _

_ Zoey walks over to the bed, and gently strokes the silk sheets. “Aphmau, I- I don’t know what to say.” _

_ “Well, I know how much you like the color green, and I needed a new bed, and I figured it was um, about time we started sharing a bed.” _

_ Aphmau immediately flushes, awkwardly twisting her fingers. “If you don’t, um like it, or you uh, want to sleep by yourself still-” _

_ “I love it!” Zoey blurts, smiling bigger than she thinks she ever has. “Oh, angel, I love it.” _

_ Aphmau beams in relief. “Good, because I don’t think I could return it.” _

_ After a few moments of silence, Aphmau gestures to the bed. “Do you want to try it out? The bed?”  _

_ “Oh! Yes. I do.” _

_ With a mischievous smirk, Aphmau picks up Zoey in a bridal carry, and gently throws her onto the bed, jumping on top of her, laughing. Her laughter is infectious, and Zoey can’t help but laugh along with her. _

_ “Do you really like it?” Aphmau whispers. _

_ Zoey gently kisses the tip of Aphmau’s nose. “Falling asleep next to you every night sounds like a dream come true.” _

“Why can’t you come with us, Mama?” Levin sobs, his little fingers tangled in her thick black hair. “I’ll miss you!” 

They tried to hide it from him. The fact that it wasn’t a simple trip, but for his safety. For everyone that couldn’t protect themselves. But little ears are always listening. And somehow, the horrors of war became a bedtime story. 

_ “Levin, Malachi, come down for breakfast!” _

_ “Zoey, do you really think you can drag those two out of bed after they ran around that much last night?” Aphmau laughs, lazily stirring her tea. _

_ Zoey shakes her head. “I guess they take after their mom.”  _

_ “And why is that? Aphmau asks, taking a sip out of her cup. _

_ “They like to sleep in far too late.” _

_ Aphmau spits out her tea, her face scrunched up in amused annoyance. “Hey!” _

_ Zoey laughs, and hands her a towel to dry up the tea. “I’m going to go wake the boys before the pancakes get cold.” _

_ Aphmau rolls her eyes, and presses a kiss to Zoey’s cheek. “Good luck, love. We don’t wake easily.” _

  
  


Malachi chokes out a sob, and rushes to cling to his mom, eyes spilling desperate tears. “Mom, please don’t leave us! We’re sorry if we haven’t been good! Please we’ll be better, just don’t leave us.” 

Zoey wasn’t at the castle when Aphmau found their eldest son, but she had heard the stories. A young boy, bound to a decrepit castle. Wondering why his family doomed him to a cycle of fear and solitude. Even though they loved him so much, no amount of care could stop the nightmares that plagued him at night. 

_ Every surface of their kitchen was covered in food. _

_ “Zoey, don’t you think this a bit much?” Aphmau asks, gesturing at the small room. _

_ Zoey looks up from the dough she’s kneading, a nervous smile on her face. “I know, I know. I just want Malachi to be happy! He can finally eat, and I want to give him everything he wants.” _

_ “He’s going to get a stomachache.” _

_ “Angel, are you going to just stand there looking pretty and criticise my parenting skills, or are you going to help?” _

_ Aphmau laughs, and slides her arms around her lover, hugging her from the behind. “Our boys have got you wrapped around their little fingers, love.” _

_ “I’m not the only one.” _

“Oh, Malachi,” Aphmau whispers, and hugs their sons tight. “Both of you are the best sons me and your mother could ever ask for. I just- I want you to see the world, alright? I’ll meet up with you later, okay?”

Malachi sniffles, and Levin asks, with a solemnity beyond his years, “Promise, Mama?”

“I promise, Levin.”

_ Their boys wanted a picnic in the treehouse, and how could they say no to their sons? _

_ “Hurry up, mom!” Malachi orders, his arms full of toys. Levin is already outside with Aphmau, racing her to the tree. Malachi wanted to help pack the basket, (and grab a few cookies when Zoey wasn’t looking) but he grew antsy quickly. _

_ Boys will be boys, she supposes. _

_ Zoey finally finishes packing the basket, and Malachi tugs at her sleeve, insistent. She laughs, and lets her son drag her to their treehouse.  _

__

_ “There you are! We thought you decided to ditch us and eat our picnic yourselves,” Aphmau teases, looking up from a game involving blocks with Levin. _

_ “I could never leave you, angel.” Zoey whispers, her eyes locked into her lovers, watching as a gentle smile spreads across her face. She really couldn’t.  _

_ “I’m hungry!” Levin cries, and in another life Zoey would be angry at the interruption, but their life, their gentle moments, includes their sons and their constant energy. Zoey wouldn’t trade that for anything. _

_ “Help your mom and I unpack the basket, boys.”  _

_ As Levin and Malachi excitedly lay out the blanket, Aphmau picks up Zoey’s hand, and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles. _

_ “And what’s this for?” Zoey giggles, a flush spreading across her face. _

_ “A promise.” _

_ “A promise to what?” _

_ “To never leave you, my love.” _

Their boys nod teary-eyed, and Aphmau kisses both of their foreheads. “I love you both very dearly. I can’t wait to see you again.” 

“I love you Mama!”

“I love you, Mom. I’ll take care of Levin.”

Their boys shuffle into the ship, but before Zoey can turn and join them, Aphmau grabs her hand. 

“Zoey, wait.” she murmurs, wiping away the tears she waited to shed when their boys weren’t looking. 

Zoey nods at Dale to go aboard, and turns to her lover, who has lost all the solemnity she had when bidding their sons goodbye. She just looked sad and broken. Zoey wished there was something, anything she could do to make her smile again.

_ Aphmau smiles, and closes the book she was reading. She pulls the covers up over Malachi, and tucks little Levin’s wolf into his waiting arms. Content that the boys are fast asleep, she tiptoes downstairs to hopefully steal a few moments with her lover before she goes to bed. _

_ Zoey eagerly awaits in the kitchen, a smile spread on her face, her golden hair shining in the glow of her woven fairy lights.  _

_ “Love, what is all of this?” Aphmau whisper laughs, gesturing around to the small room. _

_ “Well, we’ve just been so busy lately, that I thought we deserved a moment. I know how much you love to dance,” Zoey whispers back, her eyes shining with unfiltered and unending love. _

_ “So this is why you asked me to read the boys their bedtime story tonight!” _

_ Zoey giggles. “Indeed. Now are you going to dance with me or not, angel?” She asks, reaching for Aphmau’s hand. _

_ She takes it, and Zoey pulls her in close, and as she settles her hands on Aphmau’s body, it is like a puzzle being pieced together. _

_ They slow dance in the gentle glow of the lights, Aphmau’s head settled on Zoey’s chest, the steady beat of her lover’s heart the only music she needs.  _

“Our boys will be okay. If something happens I will take the boys to the Ygg-” 

“We’re going to get married when this is over.” Aphmau interrupts her, a glint of determination shining in her eyes.

“Aphmau, are you  _ proposing to me _ ?” 

Aphmau stiffens, a familiar flush working across her face. “More like- more like promising. I can uhm- I can propose to you if you want. Would you like that?”

Zoey is speechless. Oh, how does she respond to this? “If- if you want.” 

Aphmau kneels down, Zoey’s hand in her own, her voice steady and strong. “Zoey Talthatheil, I love you more than words can possibly say, but there is one thing I absolutely know how to say. I want to spend the rest of my life at your side.”

Zoey tries to ignore the pang in her heart as Aphmau says that.

“And I promise to you, on my life, on the lives of our sons, on Phoenix Drop itself, that I will marry you when we are reunited. I swear. No power in this world will stop me. So, please, marry me?”

Zoey pulls her lover, her wife-to-be from her bended knee, and whispers “Yes, yes, yes,” into her mouth as they kiss, bittersweet and salty from the tears rolling down both of their faces. They finally reluctantly part, and Zoey joins her sons on the ship.

Aphmau finally cannot bear to watch her family cross the horizon, and turns to Laurance and Katelyn.

“Let’s finish this.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry
> 
> i was writing a laurmau fic to feed the seventh grade version of myself but the spirit of zoey talthatheil herself possesed me and toldf me to make this instead, so here we are


End file.
